Melar Sadus
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Suran |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = The Scarlet Judge |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Melar Sadus, or The Scarlet Judge, is a Dunmer first encountered by the Vestige in Suran. Background The most recent one out of a long line of Scarlet Judges, Melar swore a personal oath to protect the people of Vvardenfell from injustice. For decades, he would keep Suran safe, together with his friend Constable Gretga and the former marshal of Suran.Dialogue with Constable Gretga That was, until the marshal died and Marshal Hlaren took over. The town has been prone to corruption and violence ever since, with Hlaren arresting innocents and forcing them to work on the nearby plantations.Events of "The Scarlet Judge" After the Vestige helped him rid the town of corruption by uncovering a plot between Marshal Hlaren and the plantation owners Master Vilyn Arano, Master Kharekh gra-Bagrat and Mistress Rilasi Dren, he will pass the cowl on to the Vestige, making them the new Scarlet Judge. Due to his injuries caused by Hlaren's Iron Hounds, he will retire. Interactions The Scarlet Judge The Vestige is tasked with aiding a mysterious vigilante known as "The Scarlet Judge" in rooting out Suran's corruption. Conversations Keep your weapons sheathed, citizen. The situation is well in hand, I assure you. :What happened here? Bandits. I wish all my work were this simple. I'm investigating some... irregularities in Suran's justice system. The town's lead constable, Marshal Hlaren, may be arresting people without cause. I pray that I'm wrong, but I could use an ally. ::How could I assist in your investigation? So you'll help? Excellent. I need evidence—testimony. Many of the marshal's prisoners are toiling on plantations outside Suran. Talk to them. Gather some proof of Hlaren's corruption, then meet me at Ules Manor. :::I'll gather any evidence I can find. The plantations are crawling with Iron Hound mercenaries. I'll draw them away as best I can, but do hurry. They won't leave their posts for long. ::::Who are you exactly? Ah, you must be a recent arrival. I am called the Scarlet Judge. Vanquisher of evil and guardian of the oppresed. I am this island's protector—bound by oath to avenge injustice and safeguard the helpless. :::::Do you serve the Tribunal, like an Ordinator? No. My oath is of a personal nature. I revere the Three, but my relationship with the rulers of Vvardenfell is... complex. Ordinators are bound by restrictive Temple law. It makes them slow to action. Clumsy. I have no such restrictions. ::::So you're a vigilante? I've been called a savior and menace. Hero and villain. If you'd call me a vigilante, so be it. My only concern is the lives and welfare of those I protect. Wherever Vvardenfell's laws cannot or will not act against injustice, there you will find me. :::Who are these Iron Hounds? Cold-hearted mercenaries. Swords for hire without virtue or scruple. They serve the plantation owners and, I suspect, Marshal Hlaren. The Iron Hounds will hurt anyone for the right price. The plantation owners pay them very well. ::If Marshal Hlaren is corrupt, why hasn't she been arrested? Other than the fact that she's in charge of the constabulary? This is a Redoran city. House Redoran demands certainty in all things. Hlaren's deputies won't sanction an arrest unless there is overwhelming evidence. We have no proof, only suspicion. :So if we gather proof Hlaren is colluding with the plantation owners, her constables will act? Yes, precisely. House Redoran does not suffer this kind of misconduct lightly. Once we prove Hlaren's crimes, the House will turn against her. Ah. True to your word. I knew I could trust you. I led the Iron Hounds on a merry chase, but I doubt they'll stay scattered for long. What of your search? Did you find any evidence of Hlaren's corruption? :I found evidence that may implicate Hlaren. I see my faith in you was not misplaced. We will discuss your evidence and more, but not in this hall. You trusted me and helped me gather the evidence I needed. Now I shall trust you with the secret I have carried for years. Come. Follow me. ::Lead the way. :: ::My mentor used her wealth to better others, not herself. Having inherited her manor, I now do the same. :::So what do we do about Marshal Hlaren? This evidence proves Hlaren's guilt, but there's no telling how deep the corruption goes. There's only one person I'd trust with this information. Constable Gretga. I fear I must ask more of you. ::What else do you need? My observations of Hlaren suggest paranoia bordering on obsession. If she suspects that anyone is moving against her, she'll no doubt summon her Iron Hounds. If a melee breaks out in Suran, innocents will suffer. That's something I can't abide. :So what's the alternative? If Constable Gretga's going to arrest the marshal without a fight, we'll have to distract her mercenaries. I'll deal with the constables. You raid the Iron Hound camp in the Daedric ruins outside Suran. Burn their weapons and destroy their supplies. Ah, my friend. I see Constable Gretga found you. Please, forgive me if I don't stand up. The marshal's henchmen broke my knees as soon as I arrived. It is good to meet you, face to face. I wish it was under better circumstances. :So you're the Scarlet Judge? One of them. The people of Vvardenfell see the Judge as one immortal guardian, but in truth many warriors have taken up the cowl. I was just the most recent. These knees though... I fear my heroics are at an end. It's time to pass on the mantle. ::To who? To you, of course. Don't act to surprised. You've proved to be a capable warrior and a friend to the downtrodden and oppressed. Vvardenfell needs a Scarlet Judge. I can think of no one worthier. Unfortunately, my regalia is no longer here. :::Where is your costume now? Warden Libo, the prison's overseer, took it as a trophy. While they were interrogating me, I heard him mention a hunting trip to Lake Nabia. Find Libo and you'll find the Judge's regalia. Once you don the cowl, seek out Constable Gretga. ::Do you think you can walk? I could try to get you out of here. Ha! A doughty and heroic escape? Usually I'd jump at the opportunity. But no, friend. Dragging a cripple out of here here only increases the chance you'll be captured. Your mission is too important. So long as I'm here, Hlaren's guard remains down. :Very well. Will you be all right in the meantime? There will be more torture, no doubt. I'm not so foolish as to think I can keep silent forever. But I'm certain I can hold out until you retreive my regalia and deal with Hlaren. I will survive. You focus on finishing this fight. Greetings, my friend. You cut quite the dashing figure in my old regalia! Another spectecular victory for the Scarlet Judge, eh? I will miss donning the cowl, but it does me good knowing my final adventure helped liberate the people of Suran. :So you really plan to retire? Yes. But I do so knowing that the legacy of the Scarlet Judge is in good hands. We Dark Elves are beset on all sides by greed and scheming malice. I fought it all my life, but now it falls to you. Keep up the good work, and be the hero Vvardenfell needs. Gallery The Scarlet Judge (Quest) 15.png|Melar without his Scarlet Judge attire. Appearances * de:Melar Sadus Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Suran Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers